Broad acres at golden sunset
by leali
Summary: "Sie liebte den Abend hier, das Dunkel verbunden mit den hellen Punkten in der Nacht, der sanfte Wind, der den Geruch der Landschaft mit sich trug, und das leise Zirpen der Grillen unterstrichen von ihren sanften Schritten durch das trockene Gras. Und sie liebte es wenn er um diese Zeit da war."


Langsam und vorsichtig zupfte sie eine kleine Blüte von dem großen Busch ab. Sie war blass-lila und ihre Blütenblätter streckten sich nach außen. Fasziniert betrachtete sie die Blüte in ihrer Hand, während der goldene Sonnenuntergang einen bronzefarbenen Schimmer auf ihrer Haut zum Vorschein brachte. Die Blüte hob sich farblich perfekt von ihrer Haut ab und wenn Hermine genau hinschaute, konnte sie sehen, wie das Licht durch die feinen Blätter hindurch schien.

Zögerlich hob sie ihre andere Hand und nahm die Blüte sanft zwischen ihre Finger. Sie beugte sich vor und schnupperte daran. Beinahe enttäuscht ließ sie die Hand wieder sinken. Sie roch nicht so wie Hermine gedacht hatte. Nicht nach dem brütend heißen Sommer, dessen Hitze nur jetzt in den ruhigen Abendstunden leicht verschwand. Doch immer noch konnte sie sie spüren wie eine zweite Haut, die sich auf die ihrige gelegt hatte.

Noch einmal schaute sie auf die Blüte zwischen ihren Fingern und dann ließ sie sie mit einem Grinsen einfach fallen. Die Blume landete still auf dem trockenen Gras, durch das an vielen Stellen die braune Erde durchschimmerte. Wie kleine dünne Finger streckte es sich in den Himmel, auf der Suche nach Wasser, immer in dem Verlangen nur das zu wollen und nichts anderes.

Entspannt trat Hermine zwei Schritte zur Seite und kam so wieder hinter dem Busch hervor. Das Licht der Sonne, die nun schon so tief stand, dass sie nur noch ein Halbkreis war, ließ alles wie mit Honig überzogen glänzen. Die Felder um ihren Garten herum standen schon hoch und wiegten sanft im Wind der staubtrockenen Brise, die über das flache Land strich.

Einzig das alte Landhaus hinter ihr erstreckte sich ein Stück in die Höhe, höher als der Rest und doch nicht hoch genug, um es als beeindruckend zu empfinden. Es hatte etwas viktorianisches an sich, etwas erhabenes und altes. Nichts bäuerliches, nein, es wirkte wie der kleine Sommersitz einer adligen Familie früher. Und Hermine liebt es.

Als sie das erste mal hier gewesen waren, hatte sie sich in das Gebäude verliebt. Die kleinen Verzierungen, die die Fenster umschlossen, das blass-blau in dem es erstrahlte oder auch nur das kleine Geländer, das die Veranda vorne umschloss. Das war das erste Bild, das sie gesehen hatte, und sofort hatte sie es haben wollen. Nie und nimmer würde sie diesen Fleck Erde wieder hergeben. Für sie war es der idyllischste Ort, den es geben konnte.

Die Sonne links von ihr sank weiter, und immer mehr verschwand hinter den goldgelben Feldern. Der Garten vor ihr wurde nun nur noch teilweise in das Licht getaucht. Die ersten Ecken wurden dunkel, während das Zirpen der Grillen jedoch zunahm. Noch immer fuhr der Wind ganz sanft über alles hinweg und Hermine wünschte sie könnte diesen Moment festhalten. Nichts fehlte mehr, obwohl wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, fehlte doch noch etwas. Oder besser gesagt jemand.

Er hatte sich damals lange gesträubt dieses Haus zu kaufen. Doch es hatte sie glücklich gemacht, und somit hatte er es getan. Und nun war auch er hier glücklich. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, und sie lief ein Stück weiter über das Gras in den Garten. Ihr Füße wurden von den picksigen Halmen zerstochen, da sie keine Schuhe trug, doch im Moment war es ihr egal. Später würde sie sich ärgern, aber das war später. Der Moment war wichtig, nicht das, was danach kommen würde.

Vor ihr eröffnete sich das kleinen Beet mit den bunten Blumen, die sie hegte und pflegte im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Pflanzen. Diese kleinen Blumen hatte sie gepflanzt im Gedenken an Menschen, tote Menschen. Die großen Sonnenblumen standen für Fred. Die kleinen lilafarbenen Primeln für Tonks. Und der alte Bonsai für Dumbledore. Magie machte vieles möglich, und so konnte sie all das hier pflanzen in dieser normalerweise milden Gegend.

Immer mehr umgab sie das Dunkel der Nacht, und die Sonne warf nur noch bruchstückhaft Strahlen über die Landschaft. Bald würden die Glühwürmchen kommen und ihre leuchtenden Körper durch die dunkle Nacht bewegen. Sie liebte den Abend hier, das Dunkel verbunden mit den hellen Punkten in der Nacht, der sanfte Wind, der den Geruch der Landschaft mit sich trug, und das leise Zirpen der Grillen unterstrichen von ihren sanften Schritten durch das trockene Gras. Und sie liebte es wenn er um diese Zeit da war. Wenn er mit einer Kerze durch den Garten wanderte, wenn der Wind seinen Geruch mit sich trug und wenn sie seine Schritte hörte, die neben ihren erklangen.

Seufzend lief sie vorbei am Blumenbeet, das nun gänzlich in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Sie schritt den Weg, den sie schon sooft gegangen war, entlang zu dem kleinen Holztisch neben dem eine Bank stand. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn sie auf der Bank, die eigentlich leuchtend rot gestrichen war, braune Stellen gefunden hätte. Stellen an denen man sehen konnte, wie oft sie auf der Bank saß. Abnutzungserscheinungen. Doch man sah nichts. Lächelnd setzte sie sich auf die Bank, zog Beine hoch und lehnte sich gegen die Armlehne. Mit einem leichten Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs, den sie hervor gezogen hatte, entzündete sie die Kerze und machte somit dem warmen Licht im dunklen Garten Platz. Der gelbe Schein war soviel schöner als das blaue Licht ihres Zauberstab.

Langsam legte sie wieder den Zauberstab beiseite und nahm dann ihr Buch, das auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Noch immer liebte sie es zu lesen, sie flüchtete sich dabei in eine Welt, die man sich nur erträumen konnte. Eine Welt, die sie bestimmen konnte. Eine Welt, die sie auslöschen konnte, wenn sie wollte. Doch eigentlich gab es nichts wovor sie flüchten musste. Ihr Leben schien wunderbar, und das war es auch. Aber abends musste sie das tun, flüchten,und zwar nicht vor ihrem Leben, sondern vor ihren Albträumen.

Jeden Abend wurde Hermine von ihnen geplagt, und nur er konnte sie vertreiben. Wenn sie in seinen Armen lag war alles ok, ihre Angst um ihn, die sie damals im Krieg gehabt hatte, war vergessen und der Tod aller geliebter Menschen rückte in den Hintergrund. Abends kamen die Erinnerungen hoch, obwohl der Krieg schon Jahre her war. Und wenn er nicht da war nun ja, dann konnte sie nicht schlafen. Aber sie wusste, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Nur zusammen konnten sie sich den Ängsten stellen und sie besiegen, wenn auch nur bis zum nächsten Abend, um dann den Kampf wieder erneut aufzunehmen.

Entspannt schlug sie die Seite auf, bei der sie gestern Abend aufgehört hatte zu lesen. Sie würde auf ihn warten, bis er da war, so wie jeden Abend. Das gleichmäßige Zirpen der Grillen und die Glühwürmchen, die von dem Licht gerade zu magisch angezogen wurden, beruhigten sie so sehr, dass sie nach einiger Zeit total in ihrem Buch versunken war. Das passierte ihr meistens.

„Hermine?" Die Stimme ertönte hinter ihr und langsam drehte sie sich um. Er war heute spät dran, sie hatte es geschafft fünf Kapitel zu lesen. Kein Kunststück für sie, aber sonst kam er immer schon, wenn sie gerade einmal drei geschafft hatte. Ein liebevoller Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht und auch er lächelte sie erschöpft an. Sie zog die Beine ein Stück näher zu sich und er ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.

„Wie war die Arbeit?", fragte sie interessiert und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Was soll ich schon sagen, so wie immer." Müde strich er sich die Haare zurück und krempelte die Ärmel seines weißen Hemds hoch. „Wie war dein Tag?" „Ok... Ich hab mich um den Garten gekümmert, und am Samstag treffen wir uns mit David und Sarah." Er stöhnte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Wieso denn mit denen? Du weißt, Sarah mag ich nicht", nörgelte er und sah sie von der Seite aus an. „Naja, aber ich mag sie", meinte sie grinsend und stand auf.

Sie streckte einmal die Arme in die Höhe und seufzte. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände von hinten auf ihre Hüfte und sie spürte seine Lippen an ihrem Nacken. „Müde?" Sie nickte nur langsam und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss unters Ohr und drehte sie sanft herum. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die Arme um ihn. Auch er legte die Arme einmal um sie und seine Wange an ihren Kopf.

„Immer noch nicht besser?" Sie wusste, dass auch er sie brauchte in der Nach, aber sie kämpfte mehr mit ihren Träumen als er. „Ich glaube es wird nie besser werden", murmelte sie an seiner Brust, „Die Bilder sind einfach zu schlimm. Wenn ich sehe wie Fred stirbt, oder du neben mir zusammenbrichst durch den Todesfluch..." Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und sie vergrub seinen Kopf noch mehr an seiner Brust. Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken und küsste sie auf die Haare.

„Sch", murmelte er, „alles ist ok. Ich bin hier. Wir sind hier zusammen, und haben es überstanden. Keinem wird mehr weh getan werden." Sie nickte zaghaft und zwang die Tränen zurück, die sich in ihre Augen geschlichen hatten. Er drückte sie noch einmal an sich und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „Wollen wir ins Bett?" Wieder nickte sie, doch diesmal lächelte sie leicht. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, drehte sich um und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Haus.

Er lief ihr hinterher. Ihr Duft schwebte vor ihm in der Luft, ein Duft nach frischen Blumen. Er hörte ihre Schritte die sich vorsichtig einen Weg an den Sträucher vorbei bahnten, und den Wind, der leicht durch die Felder strich. Kurz zog er seinen Zauberstab und löschte mit einem Wink die Kerze, die immer noch einsam und verlassen in der Dunkelheit stand. Sofort senkte sich die Schwärze über alles um sie herum, nur beleuchtet durch den sanften Schein des Mondes, den man nun am Himmel sehen konnte umringt von tausenden Sternen.

Er schritt durch die Hintertür in ihr Haus und drehte sich um. Gerade als er die Tür schließen wollte er klang ihre Stimme, bereits aus Richtung der Treppe die nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer führte. „Nein, lass sie auf." Fragend drehte er sich zu ihr, doch sie stieg schon wieder die leise knarrende Treppe hinauf. Er lächelte leicht und folgte ihr dann.


End file.
